


Bath Time

by 1JettaPug



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bathing/Washing, Bathrooms, Destruction, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes Gets a Bath, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: “It’s been four months, Jamison.”“I don’t need a fuckin’ bath!”





	Bath Time

Roadie let the bath water run, making sure it was almost hot before adding a dash of liquid soap to it. Bubbles quickly began to fill up the tube, and the scent of ginger spice swirled in the steamy air.

“Rat,” he turned his head towards the bathroom door. “Your bath is almost ready.” He told him but didn’t get a response. He sighed and tied his long hair up in a lose bun before getting up and hunting down his boss. Opening the door to their motel’s bedroom, he saw his partner lounging on the filthy mattress, tinkering with one of his many explosives.

“Jamie,” Roadhog stood beside the bed, tapping his foot at him. Rat paid him one glance, then he actually tried to feign ignorance to the situation he was being thrown into.

“What’s that, Hogwash?” he asked, choosing not to make eye contact. “Sorry, ’fraid I wasn’t listenin’.”

His partner just stood there, trying to lock eyes with him through his rubbery mask.

“Jamison,”

Junkrat squirmed and wriggled underneath one of the pillows on the bed, with only his one foot sticking out.

“Nope! Fuck that shit!”

“…”

“Not happenin’, Hog-bert!”

“…”

“Ya can’t make me, mate!”

“…”

“Mmmmhhmm…..” Junkrat grumbled, wriggling around some more. “Nooooo! I won’t fuckin’ do it, Hoggington!”

“You need a bath-”

Jamie scoffed, “I don’t need a damn bath!”

“It’s been four months, Jamison.”

“I don’t need a fuckin’ bath!”

“Yes you do, you little shit” Digging his meaty hands into his hips, Roadhog glared at him. “And don’t even try to deny it.”

“I ain’t gonna do it!”

“Oh yes you are,” Roadie stepped closer towards the bed.

“What’re ya gonna do?! Drag me by my ankl-” Rat screeched as a huge hand grabbed a hold of his remaining foot and began to drag him off the bed. "I ain’t goin’ down like this!" he shouted, grabbing a hold of some firecrackers from his vest.

"OW, YOU LITTLE-"

“HAHHAAH- OH, WAIt DON’T WRAP ME UP!"

"SHUDDAP!"

“WELL, AIN’T THIS SOMETHING INHUMANE, YA FUCKER!?”

“JAMIE-”

In the end of their little spat, Junkrat had fought viciously, but he had fought a losing battle. Still, that didn’t mean he hadn’t made his point clear; Roadhog had scratches and bite marks covering his hands and arms. He had gotten most of them from when he wrapped Jamie up like the dirty, little burrito he was.

Roadhog took in a deep breath. All he wanted was to bathe him, but his partner would never comply easily. At least he wasn’t reduced to a roaring and screeching mess of frustration like he would’ve been a few years ago, but he gained all the patience in the world after traveling the world with Rat.

Even after being wrapped up, however, Junkrat still continued to fight him tooth and nail. He ended up making a huge mess of the bathroom (but it wasn’t like either of them really gave a shit about that, it wasn’t their property). Roadhog couldn’t help but smirk behind his mask when he threw a green sponge at Jamie’s face, making him narrow his eyes at him.

“Fucker!” he tried to lunge out of his burrito prison, but Roadie had tied him up real good.

Junkrat sulked in the water, spluttering whenever Hog ran the pitcher of water over his head. He truly looked like a drowned rat, and Roadie couldn't resist from laughing just a little bit. Heck, he deserved to laugh a little bit after the little fucker bit him multiple times. When Jamie finally stopped grumbling to himself, Roadhog pressed the snout of his mask against his head, comfortingly. Even with that pout, Hog could see how adorable his face was through the curtain of blond hair that he had covering his face.

Roadhog grabbed the shampoo and gently washed his burnt hair. He even started to massage his scalp, gently.

Junkrat practically melted right then and there. He started to purr and lean into his partner’s gentle touch.

So yeah, in the end, Roadhog might have been soaked, he was sure Jamie had destroyed this bathroom, but he all he could focus on right now was his partner and how to make him feel better.


End file.
